jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Amilyn Holdo
'''Amilyn Holdo war eine von Gatalenta stammende Nachwuchssenatorin des Galaktischen Imperiums, die einige Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin eine Freundschaft mit Leia Organa schloss, über die sie Kontakt zur Rebellion gegen das Imperium knüpfte. Ihre Freundschaft mit Organa hielt auch nach dem Ende des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges an und bewog sie rund 30 Jahre später dazu, sich als Vizeadmiralin des Widerstands gegen die Erste Ordnung zu stellen. Biografie Mitglied der Nachwuchslegislatur Amilyn Holdo stammte von Gatalenta, einem Planeten, dessen Bewohner für ihre unabhängige Geisteshaltung bekannt waren. Allerdings tat sich die junge Holdo schwer damit, den gesellschaftlichen Normen ihrer Heimat zu entsprechen. Im Jahr 3 VSY trat sie der Nachwuchslegislatur auf Coruscant bei, einem Gremium für den politischen Nachwuchs des Galaktischen Imperiums. Bevor die Sitzungsperiode der Legislatur begann, wurde Holdo von Königin Breha Organa von Alderaan eingeladen, um an einem Programm des chandrilanischen Pfadfinderkorps teilzunehmen, dem sich diverse Mitglieder der Nachwuchslegislatur anschlossen. Die erste Trainingseinheit der Pfadfinder fand auf Alderaan statt, wo Holdo Leia Organa, die künftige Kronprinzessin des Planeten, kennen lernte. Obwohl sie aufgrund ihres auffallenden Kleidungsstils und ihren charakterlichen Eigenheiten von den anderen Kursteilnehmern zunächst nicht ernst genommen wurde, freute sie sich auf die Aussicht, etwas Abenteuerliches unternehmen zu können. Bei ihrer ersten Lektion setzte die Pfadfinder-Chief Pangie sie inmitten der alderaanischen Berge aus, von wo aus sie sich einen Weg zurück zu ihrem Lager suchen mussten. Die Gruppe spaltete sich jedoch bald auf, nachdem sich Harp Allor, Juniorsenatorin von Chandrila, schwer verletzte. Während einige aus der Gruppe sie zurücklassen wollten, um rechtzeitig beim Lager einzutreffen, blieb Holdo mit Organa, Kier Domadi und dem Fillithar Sssamm Ashsssen bei der Verletzten und halfen ihr beim Abstieg. Als sie sich dem Lager näherten, schlug Holdo vor, aus ihren Notfallzelten einen provisorischen Schlitten zu bauen, mit dem sie einen langen Abhang schnell hinabgleiten und so noch vor den anderen Pfadfindern im Lager eintreffen konnten. Bald darauf fand die Eröffnungszeremonie der Sitzungsperiode der Nachwuchslegislatur auf Coruscant statt, bei der Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin als Ehrengast die Eröffnungsrede hielt. In der nächsten Zeit erhielten die Juniorsenatoren kleinere politische Entscheidungsprozesse übertragen, etwa die Auswahl eines Standortes für eine neue Akademie für aeronautisches Ingenieurwesen. Nachdem sich herausstellte, dass sie mit ihrer Entscheidung für Arreyel nur den Vorwand geliefert hatten, den Planeten zu untersuchen und anschließend wegen seiner Erzvorkommen auszubeuten, war Holdo wie einige der Nachwuchssenatoren erzürnt. Bei weiteren Ausflügen mit dem Pfadfinderkorps nach Eriadu, Felucia und Chandrila konnte sie ihre Überlebensfähigkeiten weiter schulen und ihre Kontakte zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Nachwuchslegislatur ausbauen. Als die Nachwuchslegislatur den Auftrag erhielt, über Strafmaßnahmen für den Planeten Lolet zu entscheiden, war Holdo die Einzige, die sich gegen Strafmaßnahmen aussprach, da sie in den Unterlagen Hinweise darauf gefunden hatte, dass die ihm vorgeworfene Verweigerung von Treibstofflieferungen an die imperiale Flotte auf reinem Mangel an Treibstoff fußte. Da sie im Zuge ihrer Ausführungen auch kritische Anschuldigungen erhob, schlug ihr Widerstand von einigen betont imperialistischen Jungsenatoren entgegen. Leia Organa verhinderte jedoch mögliche Konsequenzen ihrer Aussprache, indem sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Versammlung auf ein anderes Thema lenkte. Bei ihrem letzten Pfadfinderausflug auf Pamarthe bildeten Holdo und Organa ein Team. Als Organas Aufmerksamkeit jedoch von ihrer Aufgabe abgelenkt, als sie den chandrilanischen Senator Winmey Lenz in Verhandlungen mit einem Direktor des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros beobachtete. Da sie die Aufregung ihrer Begleiterin bemerkte, schlug Holdo vor, den Senator zu verfolgen, wofür sie sich als blinde Passagiere an Bord eines Raumfrachters schlichen, der Parmanthe verließ. Auf dem Flug erzählte ihr Organa von der beginnenden Rebellenallianz, die unter der Führung ihrer Eltern und Senatorin Mon Mothma von Chandrila entstand. Holdo war sofort bereit zu helfen, da sie selbst auch erkannt hatte, dass das Imperium in seinem Handeln aufgehalten werden musste. Sie wurden auf dem Frachter entdeckt und zu Mon Mothma gebracht, die sich über ihre Beobachtungen beunruhigt zeigte. Als Organa bald darauf erfuhr, dass Großmoff Tarkin von den Bauarbeiten einer Rebellenflotte bei Paucris Major erfahren hatte, reiste Holdo mit der alderaanischen Prinzessin dorthin, um die Rebellen zu warnen. Sie trafen vor der imperialen Flotte ein und konnten für eine rechtzeitige Evakuierung sorgen, bei der jedoch Organas Freund Kier Domandi, der ihnen heimlich gefolgt war, bei der Selbstzerstörung der Werftanlagen ums Leben kam. Während die restliche Rebellenflotte in den Hyperraum entkommen war, blieb Holdo mit Organa zurück, um Domadi zu bergen und nach Alderaan zu überführen, wo er beigesetzt wurde. Im Jahr darauf wurde ihr Kampf gegen das Imperium öffentlicher, und Mon Mothma war nach einem öffentlichen Statement gegen Imperator Palpatine gezwungen, in den Untergrund zu gehen, was jedoch den Gründungspunkt einer Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik darstellte, unter der sich die verschiedenen Rebellengruppen zusammenschlossen. Holdo zählte zu denjenigen, die die Allianz vom Beginn des folgenden, mehrjährigen Bürgerkrieges an unterstützten. Nachdem der Imperator in der Schlacht von Endor getötet wurde''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' und das Imperium im Jahr darauf zu einem Friedensvertrag gezwungen werden konnte, war die Neue Republik als galaktische Regierung etabliert. Gegen die Erste Ordnung miniatur|links|Holdo übernimmt die Führung des Widerstands Mehr als 30 Jahre später hatte sich aus den Überresten des Imperiums die Erste Ordnung gebildet, die sich für einen Krieg gegen die Republik rüstet. Während die Neue Republik die Bedrohung der Ersten Ordnung weitestgehend ignorierte, gründete Leia Organa den Widerstand. Hierzu rekrutierte sie viele Vertraute aus den Zeiten des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges,Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie darunter auch Holdo. Sie bereiteten sich auf den Krieg mit der Ersten Ordnung vor, der ihn ihren Augen unausweichlich war, und arbeiteten dabei auch Notfallpläne aus, die einen Rückzug zu abgeschiedenen Rebellenstützpunkten beinhalteten. Holdo erhielt den Rang eines Vizeadmirals und das Kommando über die Ninka, einem der wenigen größeren Schiffe der Flotte des Widerstands. Nachdem die Erste Ordnung mit dem Einsatz ihrer Superwaffe, der Starkiller-Basis, das Hosnian-System als Zentrum der Republik ausgelöscht hatte, konnte der Widerstand zwar durch einen schnellen Gegenschlag die Superwaffe vernichten,Episode VII – Das Erwachen der Macht doch war ihre Basis auf D'Qar dadurch für die Erste Ordnung offenbart worden. Leia Organa entschied daher, den Stützpunkt zu evakuieren, und Holdo kehrte mit der Ninka nach D'Qar zurück. Nachdem sie mit der Ninka längsseits''Battlefront II – Resurrection'' der Raddus – dem Flaggschiff des Widerstands – in Position gegangen war, nahm die Ninka einen Teil des Bodenpersonals des Stützpunktes an Bord, während der Rest auf die Raddus und die nach Holdo eingetroffenen Begleitschiffe Vigil und Anodyne aufgeteilt wurden.Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Kurz bevor die Evakuierung von D'Qar abgeschlossen war, traf die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung ein. Es gelang dem Widerstand dank eines von Poe Dameron durchgeführten Ablenkungsangriffes, die Evakuierung abzuschließen und in den Hyperraum zu entkommen, doch musste Holdo wie die anderen Führungsoffiziere bald feststellen, dass die Erste Ordnung eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, sie durch den Hyperraum zu verfolgen. Zwar gelang es der Ninka und den anderen Schiffen, ihre Flucht mit Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit fortzusetzen und außer Reichweite der Großkampfschiffe der Ersten Ordnung zu bleiben, doch gelang es einigen feindlichen Sternjägern, mit einem Blitzangriff auf die Raddus die Brücke zu zerstören, wodurch ein Großteil der Führungsriege – darunter Admiral Gial Ackbar als Oberkommandierender der Flotte – mit einem Schlag ausgelöscht wurde. Da auch Leia Organa bei dem Angriff schwer verwundet worden war, war Holdo als Vizeadmiralin nunmehr die ranghöchste Flottenoffizierin. Sie begab sich von der Ninka auf die Raddus, wo sie auf der Hilfsbrücke das Kommando über die verbliebenen Streitkräfte übernahm. Sie plante, sich an die mit Leia entwickelten Notfallpläne zu halten und setzte Kurs in Richtung Crait, wo es einen alten Rebellenaußenposten gab. Sie ließ die Raddus auf ihrem Fluchtvektor weiterfliegen und ging dazu über, die Transporter des Schiffes betanken zu lassen. Nachdem ihre Begleitschiffe, zuletzt auch die Ninka, ohne Treibstoff zurückgeblieben und zerstört worden waren, war sie der Auffassung, die Raddus aufgeben zu müssen. Da sie Crait erreichen konnten, wollte sie die Transporter einsetzen, um die Crew auf den Planeten zu bringen. Da sie die anderen Crewmitglieder nicht in ihren Plan einweihte, kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit Poe Dameron, für den die Aufgabe der Raddus an Verrat grenzte. Schließlich ließ Holdo den Sternenjägerpiloten von der Brücke schaffen, um die Ordnung wiederherzustellen, doch als sie dazu übergingen, die Transporter zu bemannen, stellte sich ihr Dameron mit einigen Verbündeten entgegen und enthob sie unter Waffengewalt ihres Kommandos. Während Holdo mit Larma D'Acy und weiteren ihr ergebenen Offizieren im Hangar festgesetzt wurde, sicherte Dameron die Brücke der Raddus, um einen Hyperraumsprung vorzubereiten, falls ein von ihm in die Wege geleiteter Plan zur Deaktivierung der Aufspüreinrichtung der Ersten Ordnung Erfolg hatte. Einen Moment der Ablenkung nutzend konnte Holdo jedoch einen versteckten Blaster ziehen und es kam zu einem Feuergefecht zwischen den Widerstandskämpfern beider Parteien. Nachdem sie den Hangar unter Kontrolle hatte, kehrte Holdo mit ihren Leuten zur Brücke zurück, wo sich ihr Organa anschloss, die aus ihrem Koma erwacht war. Organa selbst setzte Dameron mit einem Betäubungsschuss außer Gefecht, als sie das Brückenschott aufgebrochen hatten, woraufhin sie die Evakuierung der Raddus wie geplant fortsetzten. Allerdings entschied Holdo, auf dem Kreuzer zu bleiben, um die Raddus auf Kurs zu halten und den Widerständlern damit Zeit zu verschaffen. Kurz nach dem Start der Transporter wurden diese jedoch von der Ersten Ordnung entdeckt und beschossen, was zur Zerstörung von mehreren der wehrlosen Schiffe führte. Um eine Auslöschung des Widerstands zu verhindern, wendete Holdo die Raddus und führte einen Hyperraumsprung mit dem Kreuzer durch, der ihn direkt durch die feindliche Flotte führte. Durch das selbstzerstörerische Manöver vernichtete Holdo die gesamte Flotte der Ersten Ordnung, darunter auch ihr Flaggschiff, die Supremacy. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|Amilyn Holdo Bereits in jungen Jahren war Amilyn Holdo sehr an ihrer persönlichen Freiheit und Individualität interessiert. Während sie auf Gatalenta mit den klassischen friedlichen Werten ihres Volkes aufwuchs, wünschte sie sich die Möglichkeit, Abenteuer zu erleben, selbst wenn sie dabei in Lebensgefahr geraten konnte. Da es auf Gatalenta üblich war, gleichförmige Kleidung zu tragen, sah Holdo ihre Möglichkeit, sich gegen die Tradition zu stellen, indem sie stets auffallend geschnittene und gefärbte Kleidung trug und auch ihre Haarfarbe regelmäßig änderte. In Kombination mit ihrem hochgewachsenen und schlaksigen Äußeren war dies ein Umstand, der bei ihrem Eintritt in die Nachwuchslegislatur des Imperiums für Irritationen bei ihren Kollegen sorgte. Auch fiel es anderen Personen teilweise schwer, mit Holdo ein Gespräch zu führen, da sie dazu neigte, auf für sie interessante, für andere Personen jedoch weltfremd wirkende Themen zu sprechen zu kommen und abstrakte Allegorien und Metaphern zu verwenden. Leia Organa bezeichnete dies als eine eigene „Holdosprache“, die man zunächst lernen musste. Holdo störte sich jedoch nicht an der Meinung anderer und verfolgte ihre zum Teil ungewöhnlichen Interessen, zu denen der Vergleich traditioneller astrologischer Karten unterschiedlicher Planeten gehörte, um Einblicke in den Einfluss verschiedener Sterne zu erhalten. Selbst Jahrzehnte später trug sie noch Armbänder, die Sternenkonstellationen nachempfunden waren. Dadurch eignete sie sich allerdings auch ein umfassendes Wissen über zahlreiche Planeten ein, was ihr in manchen Situationen zu Gute kam. Bei Beziehungen gab sich Holdo offen und bezeichnete die Vorliebe ihrer menschlichen Kollegen für Angehörige ihrer eigenen Spezies als einschränkend. Außerdem war sie durch das in der Kultur ihres Volkes verbreitete und von ihr regelmäßig praktizierte Himmelfahren, eine Art Schwebegymnastik an Bändern, körperlich gut trainiert und nutzte die sportliche Aktivität zur Meditation. Im Verlauf ihrer frühen politischen Aktivität in der Nachwuchslegislatur zeigte Holdo ein gutes Auge für Details und einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, was sie in einen Konflikt mit den imperialen Aktivitäten führte, die sich mit ihren ihren moralischen Ansichten nicht vereinbaren ließen. Sie entschied, dass man Widerstand leisten musste, fürchtete jedoch, für dieses Vorhaben alleine zu sein. Dementsprechend erleichtert war sie, als sie von Leia Organa erfuhr, dass diverse Senatoren an der Gründung einer Rebellenallianz arbeiteten und war bereit, diesen zu helfen. Ihre Freundschaft mit Leia Organa blieb lange Zeit bestehen, und durch Organas offen Umgang mit ihr legte sie ihr Trotzverhalten gegenüber ihrer Kultur nach und nach ab, da sie erkannte, dass sie durch ihr stetiges Aufbegehren gegen die Einschränkungen ihrer Heimatwelt auch nicht sich selbst widerspiegelte, sondern nur das exakte Gegenteil dessen, was von ihr erwartet wurde. Zwar legte sie auch im Alter noch Wert auf gute Kleidung und trug gefärbte Haare, doch verzichtete sie auf zu grelle und auffallende Kombinationen und kombinierte dies mit traditionellem Schmuck von Gatalenta, um ihre Verbundenheit mit ihrer Heimatwelt zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Durch ihre Zeit in der Rebellion und Jahrzehnte später im Widerstand lernte sie, militärisch zu denken und die Notwendigkeit zu ertragen, Leben zum Erreichen ihrer Ziele opfern zu müssen. Obwohl sie Charakterstärke und Ehrlichkeit schätzte, ließ sie nicht zu, dass andere Personen ihre Autorität untergruben und lernte, auch mit hitzköpfigen Offizieren und Piloten umzugehen. Dennoch führten ihr Auftreten und Erscheinungsbild immer wieder zu Zweifeln an ihrer Eignung von Soldaten, die zuvor nicht unter ihr gedient hatten. Ihre Loyalität gegenüber Organa und ihr Glaube an die Demokratie bewogen sie schlussendlich auch dazu, ihr eigenes Leben zum Wohle des Widerstands zu opfern, da sie der Auffassung war, dass ein Überleben des Widerstands als Symbol für ihren Kampf gegen die Unterdrückung wichtiger war als ein Individuum. Hinter den Kulissen *Amilyn Holdo wird in Episode VIII – Die letzten Jedi von der US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin Laura Dern gespielt, in der deutschen Synchronfassung wird sie von Andrea Loewig gesprochen.[https://www.synchronkartei.de/film/39017 Star Wars: Die letzten Jedi] in der Deutschen Synchronkartei *Nachdem Derns Beteiligung an Die letzten Jedi bereits frühzeitig bekannt gegeben worden war, wurden der Name und das Aussehen der von Dern verkörperten Rolle erst am 24. Mai 2017 durch einen der Vanity Fair öffentlich gemacht. auf VanityFair.com *Regisseur Rian Johnson und Laura Dern wollten mit Vizeadmiral Holdo eine Figur schaffen, die gleichzeitig ihre Weiblichkeit betont und eine militärische Anführerin ist, die sich dabei nicht auf einen „männlichen“ Führungsstil festlegt. Dern betonte in einem Interview mit Vanity Fair, dass die Botschaft zwar subtil sei, aber trotzdem ein feministisches Problem anspreche: Kann man eine Männerdomäne als Frau einnehmen und dabei man selbst bleiben, oder nur, indem man sich wie ein Mann anzieht und handelt.[https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2017/12/laura-dern-star-wars-last-jedi-admiral-holdo Laura Dern on Leading the Resistance, On-Screen and Off] auf VanityFair.com *Bereits vor Erscheinen des Films wurde Holdo in dem Roman Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan von Claudia Gray als Charakter eingeführt, wo sie rund 36 Jahre vor Die letzten Jedi in jugendlichen Jahren in Erscheinung tritt.Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan Gleichzeitig wurde sie auch in dem Kinderbuch A Leader Named Leia gezeigt.A Leader Named Leia *Claudia Grays Interpretation der jungen Amilyn Holdo wurde von Fans mit dem Charakter „Luna Lovegood“ aus den Harry Potter-Franchise in Verbindung gebracht, ein Vergleich, den die Autorin nachvollziehen kann und der sie freut, da sie ein Fan von Lovegood ist. Quellen *''Leia, Prinzessin von Alderaan'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Age of Resistance – The Bridge'' * *''Battlefront II'' * *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Die letzten Jedi – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Star Wars Insider'' 177 – The Light and the Dark: The Heroes and Villains of The Last Jedi * * * auf VanityFair.com * auf VanityFair.com * in der Deutschen Synchronkartei Einzelnachweise bg:Амилин Холдо el:Άμιλιν Χόλντο en:Amilyn Holdo es:Amilyn Holdo fi:Amilyn Holdo fr:Amilyn Holdo ja:アミリン・ホルド ko:아밀린 홀도 nl:Amilyn Holdo pl:Amilyn Holdo pt:Amilyn Holdo ru:Эмилин Холдо uk:Емілін Голдо zh:艾米琳·何朵 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Senatoren des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Mitglieder des Widerstands Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Offiziere des Widerstands Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Flottenoffiziere des Widerstands Kategorie:Vizeadmiräle Kategorie:Vizeadmiräle des Widerstands Kategorie:Kanon